jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mama Tohru
Mama Tohru is Tohru's stern but well-meaning mother who makes recurring appearances in the series. Appearance Mama Tohru is a short, overweight woman. She possess features similar to that of Tohru including his hairstyle. Her main outfit consists of a maroon coat over a white shirt, a maroon dress, and black shoes. She also has a mole under her left eye. Personality Mama Tohru is a mild mannered, well meaning person who, according to Tohru, is very hard to please. Her personality varies according to who she is speaking with. She is shown to be very protective of Tohru, even treating him like a baby. She is very impulsive and rude to Uncle, often calling him names and insulting his shop many times, while she is nice to Jackie and Jade. History She wasn't aware of Tohru's status as a criminal due to him not telling her about Valmont's true intentions. She assumed that The Dark Hand was a respectable and prestigious organization, disproving of Tohru's decision to leave it in favor of working with the Chans. The first time, she arrives and makes Tohru feel unworthy of her love, and she immediately hits off on the wrong note with Uncle (such as, calling the antique shop a "junk shop" and calling him a "Billy Goat"). She later proves herself a feisty, if short, woman, by taking down a room full of thugs back-to-back with Uncle. Mama later joins the Chans and Tohru on a cruise ship, where her antagonism of Uncle continues, beating him in several games of Majong, Chinese Checkers, and Tic Tac, Toe. However, the two once again work together to stop the forces of darkness, tripping several thieves using shuffleboard pucks. Although it was not long until two reverted back to their rivalry during the game of arm wrestling. Mama appears again during the quest for the Snake Talisman power, and inadvertently infuses part of the magic of the egg it is contained in into her tea by dipping in it, turning her invisible. She aids the Chans once again, where Tohru teaches her that he can take care of himself and Uncle reluctantly makes her visible again. Her final appearance was during Christmas when she was flying in by plane and saw Tohru flying in a sleigh as Santa Claus (when Tohru, Jade, and Paco were filling in for Santa to deliver presents) and later acknowledged this when he met her at Uncle's shop. Her mannerisms towards Uncle were referenced in later episodes, such as during Tohru's rift with Uncle in Season 5, and when Tohru is infected by an evil mirror spirit, his worst fears about himself come true and he temporarily turns into a giant version of his mother. Powers and Abilities Despite her short stature, Mama Tohru is quite capable of holding her own. Her fighting style involves the use of Judo-style takedowns and throws. She is quite strong, being able to flip an opponent who is two times taller than her. She also utilizes strong punches and kicks to her already-powerful martial arts. Unlike her son, Tohru, she is very fast and is capable of running on railings as if she is doing parkour. She is quite knowledgable, being able to correctly identify snake bite symptoms and what are the best rememdies for curing a snake bite. She is also a master strategist and board games expert, being able to beat Uncle in a multitude of board games, despite him being an expert in the games himself. Appearances Season 2 *''The Mother of All Battles'' *''Pleasure Cruise'' Season 3 *''The Invisible Mom'' *''A Jolly J-Team X-Mas'' *''Deja Vu'' Season 5 *''Mirror, Mirror'' (as part of Tohru's curse) es:Madre de Tohru Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Japanese Characters Category:Tohru Family